Lost Sin
by N3ko8
Summary: Sin's mother has just abandoned her and her dad. Now hoping his daughter will have a fresh start Sin and her dad move to Santa Carla.
1. I am nothing but Sin

I am nothing.

"Sin, you know its your fault. It's because of you that your father and I are always at each other's throats." said Linda.

The four year old girl, Sin, could do nothing but nod as she wiped away her tears with BunBun's long ears. Her parents had gotten into another heated argument over a cup of milk during what her parents liked to call breakfast, but it was actually dinner time.

The night had started out bright and peaceful as Sin poured the last bit of milk left into a cup. Her dad turned the flame off on the stove and began scooping out rice for them all. When he looked in the fridge for the milk he got upset because there was no more.

"Linda, I thought you said you bought some more milk." said dad as he leaned back against the fridge his hand was in a fist pinching right above his nose practically poking his eyes.

"I did." replied Linda, her mum, without turning around as she sat with her back to the fridge. Her work folders were piled up in front of her as she flipped through them making sure she had everything perfect. She had a strange obsession with her work constantly getting up in the middle of the night to check her files over and make sure everything was right.

"Sawre daddy. Sin toke last of tha milk." said Sin as she held up her half empty cup of milk to her dad. He just smiled and tussled her long raven black hair with one hand before picking up her small green bowl of rice and placing it on the table for her.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Its you mother's fault for not buying enough milk!" said her dad.

Her mum's head snapped up from her papers to glare at him from across the table. "Well if someone hadn't spent all our money on unnecessary stuff! Maybe we wouldn't have this problem!"

That was the start of their argument... over a bit of milk.

Standing up to poke dad in the chest with an accusing finger her mum was pushed back into her chair forcefully. Now even more mad her mum jumped back up to push her dad away. Thus began the fighting which meant it was time for Sin to hide before it got worse.

Climbing off her chair Sin walked out of the kitchen to sit in the bathroom tub with her half empty cup of milk and favorite stuff animal - a white bunny. She covered her ears with BunBun's paws as the noise got louder and things started to break. Finally she felt the vibrations of a door slamming before she climbed out of the tub. The fight was over.

Making her way to the kitchen Sin observed the aftermath of the fight in the kitchen. A cupboard door was broken in half, rice was everywhere along with half of the breakable dishes and in the middle of it all was her green bowl broken perfectly into two separate pieces.

Tears started to form as Sin picked up her broken bowl halves. Thats when her mum walked in through the garage door with a six pack of soda and picked up one of the chairs, she started to chug the cans down one by one like there was no tomorrow. Even in her most depressing moments she never let herself slip into drinking one of the many wine bottles stored in the garage. Soda to Linda was the worst possible thing she could drink. Halfway through her third can her mum finally acknowledged she was standing there. And she said the sentence that broke Sin's heart in two like the bowl in her hands.

"Sin, you know its your fault-"


	2. 12 years later

_Twelve years later..._

Sitting behind the staircase sixteen year old Sin watched from behind the curtain her raven hair made as her mother, Linda, stomped down the stairs with two big suitcases dragging behind her. Nothing escaped her vigilant golden-green eyes as she looked at the love letter in her mother's hand and the divorce papers barely sticking out from her purse.

"She's leaving for good this time, Bun-Bun." whispered Sin to her faded white stuff animal bunny. She had him in her lap absent mindedly playing with his long white ears."And she's not even saying good-bye to me."

Scribbling on a piece of paper her mother signed it and tucked the note next to the phone before placing her house keys next to it. She didn't bother to take off the keychain Sin had made for her in third grade before locking the door and walking out of Sin's life forever.

Climbing off the dresser under the stairs Sin walked over to the note by the phone. She didn't bother looking at the note already knowing what was written on it. For the last six years, her mother had been writing the same thing everytime she disappeared on them for months at a time. Grabbing the house keys Sin broke off the little white beads with faded black letters that once spelled 'i luv u mum.' The beads scattered across the waxed floor in all directions.

_Do you feel better now?_

"What's there to feel better about? She wasn't my mother to begin with BunBun." whispered Sin as she walked into the kitchen with BunBun in her arms.

_True. Don't worry honey I'll never leave your side like your mothers did. We'll be together forever._

"Thanks BunBun." She kissed him on the nose before putting him down on the counter. Looking out the window she watched as the sun slowly drifted down the western sky before pulling back her long raven hair into a lose ponytail. Dad would be up soon once the sun went down and he'd be hungry. Now that Linda had left it was up to her to make something for them to eat.

"Tacos or medium rare steak?" mused Sin as she looked in the fridge.

_TACOS?! Do really think your dad's going to eat that?_

"Why not? He's never complained before." Sin pulled out the meat and threw it in the pan mixing spices into it as it slowly cooked. Then she went back to the fridge and began pulling out the cheese and veggies so she could cut them up. As she worked her way through the veggies with her favorite knife, she imagined each one a memory of Linda. Expertly dicing the veggies she cut the last of her happy memories still tying her heart with Linda.

An hour later, Sin sat at the table listening out for her dad's footsteps as he woke up and went through his usual morning routine.

"Dad, dinner is ready! We're having tacos tonight." shouted Sin.

"Sounds good kiddo." said her dad as he stood at the entryway to the dining room. It didn't bother her that he hadn't made a single noise coming downstairs. His nickname for her was a slight poke at baby-face, even though she was sixteen she looked like a doll with her deep golden-green eyes, long raven black hair, porcelain skin, and slim body with all the right curves. He told her all the time she was a beauty among beauties. Normally it would've bothered her but tonight it didn't.

Sin didn't understand how her birth mother and Linda could leave her dad, he was so handsome. Klaus Cayden had rich brown hair mussed up in a small mohawk, the perfect high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, perfectly shaped nose, clear complexion, perfectly tanned skin, deep golden-green eyes that mirrored her own, long eyelashes, tall stature, and well toned body. Women practically flocked to him everywhere he went. He had an irresistable charm to both sexes.

"So how was school?" Her dad was trying be as normal as possible. Poor guy was so out of it he had completely forgotten it was the middle of the summer meaning no school.

"Linda left an hour ago. I think she left for good this time cause she had everything on her." replied Sin. She finished up the last of her taco before getting up and dumping the paper plate in the trash. Her dad was still sitting there with his ever-present blank poker face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking when he was like that.

Walking out of the kitchen she retrieved the note and put it by her dad before retrieving BunBun from the kitchen counter. She leaned against the ugly eggshell kitchen wall playing with BunBun's ears again waiting for her dad to move. It seemed like ages before he finally picked up the note and quickly read the contents.

"Sin... I think its time for a change. We're going to leave this place." said dad, he started to rip the letter to shreds before getting up and throwing the rest of his food away along with the note. He stood by the entryway to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Pack a bag before you go to sleep I'm going to send you ahead to the new house. Don't worry. I'll be there the next night after I finish packing up everything here for the movers." Sin nodded silently before her dad walked out the door grabbing his jacket and suitcase.

_So where are we going? I hope it's somewhere warm... I just love the heat of the sun on my fur._

"If I know my dad its probably somewhere near the ocean. Afterall the man was a surfer a long time ago... that's how he meet my mom." She walked up the stairs to her room turning on all the lights as she went. For some reason the house already felt cold and empty as if no one lived there anymore. Sin climbed into her bed curling up like a cat desperately holding BunBun, her hands started to shake after a few minutes making her curl up into a ball even more.

"Tell me a story."

_Long ago a beautiful cheerful woman with long blonde hair the color of gold and eyes as blue as the ocean met a handsome dark-haired prince of darkness. She fell madly in love with the prince and left her boyfriend. A few weeks later the prince offered her the world in exchange for her mortality. The woman was torn between her prince and the child of her old boyfriend growing inside her from her. She then chose the prince but years went by and she regretted choosing the prince. So she chose to end her life of suffering by starving her body. One night she woke up in a hospital screaming in pain as her child she thought had been lost long ago left her body. That same night the mother left the prince's number with instructions to call the baby's father before seeing her child one last time and giving her baby a gift of eternal protection. She then gave up her life to the sunlight in hopes her child would never become like her. The End._

"Don't you ever have any other story?" She was getting tired of BunBun telling her the same story over and over. It never made any sense to her which annoyed her very much.

_Nope. Some day this story will make sense my sweet child. For now you had better go to sleep. We're headed to our new home tomorrow!_

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter isn't very good ^^ I lost my inspiration to write again... so this might be my last update on this story for a while. Also BunBun is the rabbit on the cover image for this story. Hopefully I'll find my will to write again so I can finally get to Sin meeting the Lost Boys - Paul in particular._


	3. All alone nowEnter Paul!

All alone now...Enter Paul!

"Miss Cayden, we are almost there. I would wake up if I were you because the ocean view is beautiful... blah blah... blah blah." said her dad's secretary, Desmond. He always made her bored with his long lectures about the history of places and other random things.

The interior of her dad's car was spacious and the windows were tinted like one way mirrors making it impossible for anyone to see her from the outside. Sitting up Sin arched her back twisting her body to help relax her tense muscles.

Outside the window she could she the sea, its white foam washed ashore only to be dragged back into the sea with the next wave. Out in the distance she could see surfers enjoying themselves riding the waves. Since it was the middle of summer the beaches were crowded with tourists getting sunburned, half naked girls in bikinis, little kids making sand castles, and dozens of umbrellas. The longer she looked at them the more she imagined squashing them under her thumb until there was no one left.

"What's this place called?" asked Sin. She turned away from the window to look at Desmond.

"Huh? Oh... Santa Carla!" answered Desmond.

"Santa... as in Santa Claus... BunBun, dad's moved us to a weird place again." Desmond gave her a questioning look. As far as he was concerned his boss's daughter was a little off the deep end talking to her stuff rabbit.

_Poor guy probably thinks you're crazy. Hahaha..._

"Like I care what anyone thinks."

_Liar. You can't fool me honey. I've been by your side since the day you were born._

"Whatever." Sin muttered under her breath. It was no fun arguing with BunBun after all he knew everything about her. He was the first and last gift from her birth mother before she left her.

Leaning against the door on the driver's side Sin looked at the colorful sign announcing "Welcome to Santa Carla!" on one side and on the back in big red letters "Murder capital of the world." Just seeing that made her laugh even more, of course her dad would want to move here. What better place to dump your unstable daughter than the murder capital of the world?! She would fit right in here with all the strange people she saw outside her window.

"Mr. Cayden instructed me to _keep an eye on you_ until he arrives tomorrow night." said Desmond, he was completely serious when he looked at her through the rearview mirror. Sin ignored him continuing to imagine she was squashing the people on the crowded beach and the people running around in circles like ants.

_A little too sadistic today, aren't we? Hey we should go to that carnival thingy tonight! It looks like fun!_

"I'm sure it's called a boardwalk or something... hmm you're right it might be fun. Desmond, did my dad give you any money for me to use?"

"Yes, Miss Cayden." Desmond didn't even glance at her as he navigated his way down the streets trying to find his way through the town. She was 64% sure he was lost because they had cruised by the same buildings twice already.

"We're lost." It wasn't a question anymore but the truth. They had been going around in a circle for the past three hours. Desmond was too prideful to admit he didn't know where they were. Her stomach started growling like crazy. She skipped breakfast this morning because she was too tired to make anything and she didn't trust Desmond cooking anything. Lunch was a puny heart attack in between some sesame seeded buns with a small bag of clogged arteries and a carton of milk.

"DESMOND, I'M STARVING! STARVING!" Sin grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him making him pull over.

"Okay okay! Here's some money for something to eat. I think there was a nice burger place around here somewhere." Desmond pulled out some money from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Thanks! I'll see you at the house. Don't worry I already wrote down the address." Sin showed him her wrist with the new house's address scribbled on it with a marker. She jumped out of the car before Desmond could say anything and ran into the crowded streets weaving her way around tourist headed straight for the now lit up Boardwalk.

The sun was going to set in another hour, she could tell just by looking at the sun's place. Desmond had given her more than enough money to satisfy her grumbling stomach. Rushing from food stand to food stand she shoved a hot dog, three lemonades, two cotton candies, and a box of curly fries in her mouth before she was full. By the time she was done the sun had gone down.

Leaning over the edge of the railing Sin enjoyed the cool ocean spray on her face. The crowd had completely changed, all the sunburned happy cheery people were gone. The Boardwalk was now crowded with metal heads, weirdos, and party goers.

"Do you think Desmond is still going in a circle?"

_It's very likely... the man doesn't do well with navigation. Remember the time we ended up in Canada instead of New York._

"I remember. That was some of the best bacon I ever had in my life. Well its about time we start going on every ride twice!" BunBun was right, poor Desmond had no sense of direction. Now came the hard part... which ride would they go on first?!

"Hello pretty lady!" said a tall blonde rock star guy with unusually deep blue eyes. Sin took one look at him and knew he was bad news with a pretty face. She ignored him and continued walking along the railing towards the rides.

"Come on, don't be that way girl." said the blonde rock star trailing after her. He flashed her a killer smile but she continued ignoring him. "Name's Paul... what's yours?"

"None of your business."

Three other guys appeared laughing as they slapped Paul in the back. Looking at them from the corner of her eye Sin had to applaud them for their style. The white blonde spiky guy in the awesome long black jacket had a cute baby face. Standing next to him was a short golden blonde with tight long curly hair and a colorful jacket. Finally there was a tall, silent, long dark hair guy in a faded leather jacket. His earring - a fang - caught her full attention.

"The irresistible Paul is actually being rejected by a little girl... I'm shocked!" said the golden blonde as he clutched at his chest mocking Paul. His comment upset both her and Paul.

Sin let one of her sharpen pens slide into her hand before throwing it at the golden blonde's foot just as Paul pushed him. The pen embedded itself in the wood below their feet. Even more upset about missing her target she was about to throw another pen when the white blonde grabbed her wrist frightening her enough to drop the pen. Her sleeve dropped a little to reveal six sharpen pens wrapped around her arm.

"Dangerous little toys you have here." commented the white blonde guy as he picked off her pens one by one. "Better be careful Paul, this little one could be more than you can handle."

"I'm not _**little one**_! Its Cayden, Sin Cayden!" growled Sin, the white blonde just smiled as he threw her pens into the ocean before kicking the embedded one into the crowd.

"Sin. Interesting name... I'm David." said the white blonde.

"Dwayne." said the fang earring guy.

"Marko." said the golden blonde.

"Well Sin I know of a great bonfire going on now. Why don't we check it out?" said Paul as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She had a pen by his throat instantly. David might have thrown away half her pens but she still had more hidden on her other arm.

"No thanks." hissed Sin before slipping the pen back down her sleeve and pushing past Marko and Dwayne. Making her way towards the carousel once more Sin slipped into the line and in a few minutes she was sitting on a faded white horse having one hell of a time.

Paul watched Sin having fun on the carousel from a distance. Everything about her was so captivating from her cheerful smile to her dangerous skill with sharpen pens! Never had he meet a girl that wasn't charmed by his smile or any of the other boys. She wasn't afraid of them.

"I call dibs on Sin!" announced Paul to the other guys.

"Fine by me." replied David before he walked off looking for his next meal. Dwayne just nodded before walking off towards the beach with some red hair chick.

"Don't get killed or I won't have someone to make front of. She's a feisty one." said Marko before leaving to talk to some girls eyeing him.

Sin went from ride to ride having the time of her life. She had almost forgotten about Desmond when BunBun spoke up.

_Shouldn't we head back now? I've got a bad feeling someone is watching us._

"You're right! Desmond is probably cruising around in circles. I guess I better help him. It's a good thing I bought this map of the city." Sin smiled as she pulled out the map and began walking down the streets until she was at the edge of the town.

The new house was on top of a hill partially hidden behind some large trees. Slipping through the gate Sin noticed the car was parked in front of the house and Desmond was pacing nervously back and forth in the living room with a phone to his ear. As she got closer she could hear her dad yelling at Desmond on the other side of the line.

Tapping on the window she waved at Desmond. Relieved he ran to open the door for her tripping on the phone cord wrapped around his ankles. When he finally opened the door for her he immediately shoved the phone into her hands. Sin assured her father she was fine and had an amazing time going on all the rides. She couldn't wait for him to get here so they could try some of the rides together. That calmed her dad's anger knowing that the move was having a positive effect on her.

"Yes yes. See you tomorrow night dad."


	4. He's GONE!

He's G-O-N-E!

"DESMOND!" screamed Sin at the top of her lungs. She scared the poor guy off his makeshift bed. Storming into the living room Sin started to tear the place apart throwing couch cushions, blankets, and a few unpack boxes everywhere. Desmond sat there frighten by her, still tangled in his blanket.

"BunBun is MISSING! I had him with me last night when I came back... I put him next to me on the bed. But then I woke up and he was gone. I tried calling out to him but he's nowhere to be found." She started pacing in a circle then she couldn't hold it in anymore. For the first time in ten years Sin started to cry uncontrollably. "M- my BunBun is gone!"

Desmond panicked because he hadn't seen Sin cry since she was six years old and lost that white rabbit. Just thinking about what Sin did back then made him go pale. All hell broke loose that day as the younger Sin started throwing any sharp object nearby at anyone that tried to go near her while crying at the top of her lungs upsetting everyone within a two block radius.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's underneath your bed or maybe in your jacket poc-" Desmond ducked just in time as a sharp pen stabbed into the wall right where he had been standing.

"I already looked everywhere!" screamed Sin as she started throwing one sharp pen after another at the secretary. Desmond jumped for his suitcase using it as a shield while he quickly made his way into the kitchen locking the door behind himself. Panicking he tried to remember the emergency private number to his boss's separate line. The line rang once before a barely conscious Mr. Cayden answered the phone.

"What's the emergency, Desmond?!" growled Mr. Cayden sending an ice-cold shiver down his spine.

"Mr. Cayden, your daughter is in her berserker mode again. She can't find that white rabbit she carries everywhere. I'm holed up in the kitchen right now... she's got some extremely sharp pens on her right now." said Desmond in a squeaky voice. .

"..."

"Mr. Cayden! Please save me!" sobbed Desmond, he would throw away his pride as a man if it meant he wouldn't end up in the intensive care ward at the hospital again. He didn't know why he stayed with the Caydens for so long even though he got hurt a lot. Maybe it had something to do with the large salary he got... although most of it went towards his hospital bills now that he thought about it. Greed was going to be his undoing.

"Look in the bottom of your suitcase, there is a blow dart and shooter. You've got three shots after that you're on your own until I get there tonight." The phone line went dead after that.

Dumping out his suitcase, Desmond ripped the lining off the bottom to reveal three tiny brightly colored darts and a long metal blowpipe. He briefly wondered how he didn't notice that there before assembling the pieces and crawling out the back door. Crouching down behind a shrub he waited for Sin to turn her back on the open window. When the shot was clear he fired out the dart letting it land on her arm. Mad she pulled the dart out and threw it back at him before slumping to the floor. His body was frozen as he looked up at his jacket sleeve, the dart Sin threw back at him was now pinning him to the tree.

Halfway across town in a secret underground cave BunBun was sitting on top of a broken dresser. _How the heck did I get here? Where the hell am I?! _BunBun tried recalling what had happened after they came back from the boardwalk.

Sin had put him on the sink as she showered claiming she smelled like weed and it probably rubbed off that guy from the boardwalk, Paul. He sat there listening to her talk about this and that when he noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye, thinking nothing of it he didn't say anything to Sin. When she climbed out of the shower wrapped in a towel she picked him up and put him on her pillow as she started to put her clothes on. There was that strange shadow again in the corner of the room.

"BunBun..." Sin yawned several times before climbing on the bed and snuggling up next to him. "night night."

_Night honey._

She fell into a deep sleep instantly, it didn't surprise him considering the poor girl had tired herself out from playing too much at the boardwalk. The strange shadow finally dropped into his line of vision, it was the dangerous blonde from the boardwalk. Paul!

_Sin! Sin! Wake up! There's someone dangerous standing right in your ROOM!_ shouted BunBun but Sin didn't move, she was already beyond his reach off in her own little dream world. He tried his best to glare at Paul but being a stuff animal had its disadvantages.

"Sin..." Paul paused for a moment before he reappeared next to Sin's bed, the room filled with the irresistible scent of blood. Why did she have to bite her lip now of all times?!

BunBun watched in horror as Paul leaned over Sin and kissed her full on the lips licking the blood drop off. His eyes closed as the effects of Sin's blood overloaded his system making his face change and fangs come out.

_**NO!**_ Afraid for her life, BunBun pulled all the power he had saved for the past 25 years throwing up a shield of sunlight over Sin's body. The vampire cried out in pain as the sunlight burned his hand knocking him out of the blood crazy state caused by her blood. Then everything went black as the pissed off vampire reached for him.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapters... I'm not used to the chapters thing so I'm just ending it wherever I feel like it. I guess my poll was kinda pointless ^^' since people seem to like this story more than the other one. My writing is still super rusty because I've been too involved in editing manga and worrying about the new term for college. Because the Lost Boys is one of my favorite movies I decided to write this story about Paul (my #1 vampire!)_

_Please leave a review... \(^o^)/_


	5. WTF!

_A/N: Cause I finally reached my personal goal of views I decided to release the next 2 chapters today and tomorrow...__this time I tried making the story a bit longer than usual! _

Also special thanks to my PR friend, ** !**

_Also please leave a review... \(^o^)/ its discouraging that no one ever writes a review TT^TT_

* * *

WTF?!

The blood... her blood was so unbelievable, never in his 60 years since he was born had he ever tasted anything like her. Just that one drop made him want to drain her right on the spot rather then play around with her a bit longer. But then a light burst out of that weird white rabbit toy burning his hand. The pain was unbearable, it felt worse than being splashed with holy water. Upset at losing his meal for the night Paul grabbed the white rabbit and stuffed it into his back pocket.

The toy seemed to be very important to the girl from what he saw earlier at the boardwalk. Just seeing the toy reminded him of Star's "hidden" teddy bear, she claimed it belonged to Laddie. What was it with these little toys that made girls cling onto them for so long?! He might as well make her come straight into his trap using the toy as bait. He left his favorite jacket behind with a little note in the pocket: _Boardwalk 7:30 P.M._

"I'll be waiting for you, Sin." Paul wanted to kiss her again but that dangerous glow was still surrounding her body. He didn't want to get burned again over a small kiss. Climbing back out the window he took off to find some prey to help heal faster.

The boardwalk was crawling with desperate women, but Paul had a certain preference when it came to his meals. Drifting through the crowd he picked one tall D-cupped girl after another luring them into dark alleys or the beach and scaring the hell out of them before draining them dry. He loved draining the ones who put up a fight scared for their lives thinking they had a chance, it just made their blood that much sweeter. After draining five girls he wasn't satisfied yet... none of their blood could compare to Sin's.

"Paul!"

Shocked by the commanding tone in David calling his name Paul dropped the two girls he was going to feed off. One ran towards David thinking she was saved only to have her throat ripped out by Marko. Dwayne appeared behind Paul grabbing the other girl and snapping her neck.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" said Marko, he stepped on the dead girl's body getting up in his face. Paul shoved him away, he didn't like it when Marko got in his face acting all high and mighty. The two started to fight with each other destroying half of the alley.

"STOP!" shouted David. Making the two them stop in their tracks long enough for Dwayne to push them apart. His back slammed into the cold brick wall full force making his still burned hand bleed even more.

David appeared next to him grabbing his bleeding bandaged hand. "What happened?"

He tried to pull back his hand but David had a firm grip on it. The makeshift bandage turned red before he finally let him go. Marko was standing there looking at Paul's hand, his eyes were the size of saucers. Dwayne just picked at a stray thread on his jacket sleeve uninterested as usual.

"The sun is going to rise soon. Let's go back." said David, his calm cold tone was back. They fell in line behind him making their way to their bikes. Star and Laddie were leaning against the building looking bored. The boardwalk was mostly empty aside from a few drunks or homeless people walking around aimlessly. They had enough sense to avoid them as the boys got on their bikes.

Racing each other down the beach his hand throbbed like crazy making it hard for him to enjoy the race. Parking their bikes nearby the guys walked into the cave leaving Star and Laddie in the fountain room as the boys went further into the caves. Marko grabbed the stuff toy from his back pocket laughing his head off.

"What's up with the toy? Paul, don't tell you're into toys now." smirked Marko as he tossed the toy into the air bringing a cloud of dust down on them. Before he could catch it Paul grabbed it in midair using Marko's face as a stepping stone.

"Don't mess with my bait!" hissed Paul as he walked back up to the fountain room putting the toy down among his piles of junk on one of the broken barely usable dressers he had claimed. Star was watching him from across the room with a small smile on her face.

The day went by slowly as Paul slept, his hand was throbbing so much he could feel it even in his dreams. After awhile Paul started to call out to Sin in her dreams... a little skill he learned from David. A small little girl was sitting on a worn out couch crying in an endless darkness. The closer he walked towards the girl the more she began to grow until the beautiful Sin looked up at him with big watery eyes. Just seeing her tears tugged at something in his chest, it surprised him because he hadn't felt this way towards anyone ever. Girls were nothing more than pretty little meals walking around tempting him with their bodies.

"H- Have you s- seen him?" cried Sin, more tears flowed down her face as she looked up at him. He felt torn between her crying and jealous of the guy she was looking for.

"Seen who?" growled Paul, he couldn't believe she was crying over some other guy even in her dreams and in such a depressing place too.

"BunBun... my white rabbit." answered Sin in between small sobs. Paul started to laugh uncontrollably frightening the girl for a minute. He couldn't believe he had gotten so jealous over a stuffed toy! Reaching into the thin air he made the stuffed rabbit appear.

"Is this what you're looking for, pretty lady?" He waved the rabbit in front of her. Sin stopped crying immediately and grabbed at the rabbit so swiftly it broke his concentration for a split second making the rabbit burst and disappear.

"What did you do with him?!" yelled Sin. She turned towards him pulling darts, knives, and other sharp objects out of thin air and started to throwing them at him. Paul laughed moving in a zig zag pattern getting closer and closer to her until finally he grabbed her wrist.

"If you want him so much come and find me." Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries and sunshine. The second kiss she was prepared for and bit his lip making him laugh a little. Finally he pulled himself away from her taking a step back. "I'll be waiting for you."


	6. Cayden vs Paul round 1

_A/N: Lol well I did release the today even though it was reallly late T^T I was picking veggies like crazy for two hours in a friend's garden. Anywho here's the next chapter... I wonder why my PR friend's name didn't show in the last story but I still wanna say thanks to her for looking over my files... THANKS XxFallenAxX!_

_. This is going to be my last ch for awhile cause I'm tossing around some ideas for a 10K story and another Lost Boys story. Also someone cracked the inner screen in my laptop so its going to take awhile to find someone who can fix it._

_As always please leave a review... \(^o^)/ Thanks Miss. Drake for being my first reviewer on this story XD_

* * *

Cayden vs Paul round 1

The sun was dancing on the horizon slowly making its way down when Sin snapped out of her dream. She had seen the annoying blonde guy from the boardwalk. He'd told her to meet him at the boardwalk. Why?

"Miss Cayden... are you awake?" Desmond cracked open the door a little to peek through it.

Sin just nodded her head once as she burrowed her way deep into the blankets. Her room felt so empty without BunBun's annoying voice bothering her to do this and that. Desmond slipped into the room wearing a heaily padded suit. Even the sight of seeing Desmond waddle towards her didn't help to lighten the mood. She had entered the second stage of Berserk mode - Depression.

"Your father, Mr. Cayden, should be here in another three or four hours. Oh and I thought you might be hungry so I made your favorite, Tacos!" said Desmond. He was holding a plate piled high with her "supposed" favorite food. In truth she didn't like them all that much anymore.

"I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone." came Sin's muffled reply.

"Sure." He placed the tacos on the desk and turned around to carefully make his way back across the room. Sin really did tear apart her room; books, clothes, shoes, and music tapes laying around everywhere. Even a lamp!

When he finished setting up the lamp in a clean corner of the room something sparkly caught his attention. Sparkly?! Sin didn't have anything with a sparkle on it, he'd seen her throw out all the sparkled things bought her claiming she hated them. Almost everything she owned was dark and depressing or outrageous rocking-in-your-face. Picking up the long black jacket laying on the floor he immediately knew it couldn't belong to Sin.

The jacket was a man's judging by the style and stench of motor oil and something he couldn't quite pinpoint but was almost metallic-ish. Little shiny golden coins chain was attached to the right shoulder and the left had safety pens, zippers, and little strand of wavy blonde hair. This definietly wasn't Sin's jacket because she would've never woren something so strange... he'd been her "nanny" since she came back from the hospital with Mr. Cayden on a business trip sixteen years ago.

"Miss Cayden, who's jacket is this?" Desmond turned around with the jacket in his hands and held it infront of him for her to see it clearly. She popped her head out from under the blankets to look at him. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the golden coins.

"PAUL!" Sin jumped off the bed and grabbed the jacket from Desmond's hands before racing down the hall, jumping down the steps two at a time, and puuling on a pair of worn out boots before running down the driveway.

"...what just happened?" Desmond looked out the window at Sin as she ran through the gates at top speed headed towards the was glad she was out of her depression mode and so full of energy now running off into the dark... AH!

Mr. Cayden would be back in another three to four hours and last time Sin had run off into the town she didn't come back until really late. If she didn't make it home before her dad then he was a dead man. She'd probably find his mangled body in the ditch or if he was lucky a tombstone with his name on it.

The boardwalk was practically glowing as the moonlight reflected off the dark water mixing with all the colorful lights. It had a mysterious magical feeling to it as lovers walked down around everywhere holding hands, giggling, kissing, or sneaking off to a quiet place together. Just seeing all the love in the air disgusted Sin as she made her way to the railing stopping every few seconds to look for a certain wild golden blonde.

As she reached the railing a light ocean mist sprayed her legs making them freeze. Thats when it finally hit her, she had forgotten to change out of her jammies. In her haste she hadn't notice that she was still wearing her short black jeans that were exposing a majority of her legs to the cold air and lecturious stares of guys walking by. And to make matters worse she had on her dad's old oversized Poison T-shirt that was so big it kept sliding off one of her shoulders exposing her skin to the cold air. She felt overexposed standing around in a crowd of wolves practically half naked!

Pulling on Paul's jacket and zipping it all the way up to her chin she sat down on a bench glowering at the men who tried to approach her. As her fingers began to freeze she stuffed them in the jacket pockets and pulled out a small piece of paper. The penmanship of the note was so terrible she could barely make out the words; B-A-R-W-L-K 7: 0 P. M.

"What the heck is a barwalk?" whispered Sin as she stuffed the note back into the jacket pocket. Ten minutes went by as she debated rather to retreat to the warm inviting stores and get some hot chocolate or wait a little longer to see if Paul was around. Finally she gave into the warm smell of chocolate drifting from a small shop across from her.

Two warm arms came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves aroung her waist making her cry out, "Ahhh!"

The grabber laughed somewhere above her head... it was Paul. He had somehow sneaked up on her and scared the heck out of her. And to make it worse he was laughing about it.

"Hey beautiful." said Paul as he stopped laughing and gave her a quick kiss on the neck. Sin's body was on automatic defense mode as she elbowed Paul square in the chest and pivoted around him throwing him down on the ground. Quick as a cat, she sat on his stomach ready to punch him. "Owww..."

_Score one for Sin. ^^ Go girl!_


	7. Paul vs Cayden round 2

_A/N: Sorry it took so long updating this ch. I had it all written out in my notebook but being the clumsy me I lost a part of the first page. That plus I got distracted with my favorite k-star Lee Min Ho's new drama Faith. Oh and college started so its class class class from 9:45 am to 8:30 pm. _

_David'slostgirl, I'll try to include David more in the story. Originally I wanted him to be my OC Sin's love interest but I just love Paul so much but who knows maybe a love triangle or more important role is in store for him in the future.3_

_Charly L Horton, thanks for the enthusiasm!_

_As always please review . _

Paul vs. Cayden round 2

Paul laughed as Sin practically jumped a mile high in the air when he hugged her. It was the reaction he half hoped she would have when he decided to sneak up on her. What he hadn't expected was to be elbowed and knocked flat on his back. The Sin sitting on his chest was a complete 180 of the helpless crying child in her dreams.

"Where's my BunBun, Paul?!" hissed Sin. Her arctic tone might have rivaled David's if she wasn't sitting on him at the moment. He could feel the heat coming off her bare legs and the sweet intoxicating blood coursing through her just in his reach. It was driving him crazy but he couldn't bite her or expose his fangs in public; he didn't want to risk facing David's fury.

"BunBun?" For a moment he was genuinely puzzled until she took a hit at him. She wouldn't catch him by surprise a second time, he grabbed her wrist and elbow pulling her down so he could reverse their positions.

Sin's shirt flew halfway up revealing her smooth tanned skin and a small peek of her bra before she scooted backwards forcing the shirt back down. Her legs wrapped themselves around him in a tight hold as she struggled underneath him to free her arms from his grip. It was so cute the way she thought if she struggled enough he might lose his grip. Just seeing her like that made him want to consume her body and soul even more but already a crowd was gathering around them. Their little fight was attracting too many people.

Paul listened to the crowd whispering to each other calling them lovers and its always the young ones that lose control in public. That made him smile even more. Others were wishing they were in his position with a hot girl wrapped around them. The crowd around them was a mixture of disgust, envy, anger, and lust.

"If you want your rabbit back then why not follow this wolf back to his den?" he whispered into Sin's ear. Her body tensed up instantly and her heart started beating faster as she considered his offer. He couldn't help but laugh as her facial expressions kept changing every few seconds. "You know I might lose the rabbit tonight in the ocean..."

"You wouldn't dare!" growled Sin. Her nails digged into his hands drawing a little bit of blood as she glared up at him. He grinned as she nodded her head and let go of his waist. Finally he had the perfect opportunity to scoop her up and throw her over his shoulder. The crowd cheered him on as he walked off back down the Boardwalk with Sin hitting him in the back the entire time.

"Put me down! PAUL! Put me down!" screamed Sin as she struggled to get out of his death grip. How the hell could one guy be so strong?! Sin had fought against her fair share of guys and always came out victorious with the help of her sharpen weapons but she was at a disadvantage now. She couldn't fight him with raw strength alone. Her whole face felt red from being carried like this and Paul's laughing didn't help either.

"The more you struggle the more everyone's going to see your beautiful skin." said Paul over his shoulder. She could hear the smile in his voice. What he said was the truth. She could feel her shirt slipping down her back already and the darn thing was already to big on her to begin with. If it went any further then she'd mostly likely be shirtless before they reached their destination!

_I'm going to kill him! _

The pair continued to weave their way through the crowd at a slow pace in silence. Sin had stopped hitting Paul as she planned her revenge on him. No one made a fool out of her EVER!

David leaned back on his bike smoking his third cigarette as he watched Paul and the dangerous girl from last night, Sin, fight with one another. That idiot never learns! How many times had he warned him not to draw attention to himself, play with his food, and not to get involved with dangerous people. At this rate he'd end up dead.

"Whatcha looking at?!" Marko slapped him in the back making him drop his last cigarette in the dirty puddle of water by his feet.

"That was my last one..." David looked down at the watery white mush that was once his cigarette. Marko followed his gaze before jumping out of David's reach. If there was one thing he didn't like more than someone hitting on Star it was wasting his beloved cigarettes.

"Chill... I got a few." Marko desperately searched the pockets of his patches jacket as David menacing walked towards him. Finally he found what he was looking for just as David grabbed his shirt. He grabbed the pack and lighter from Marko. Lighting p another cigarette he took a long drag blowing the smoke into Marko's face.

Marko wiped away a small sweat. He narrowly missed being pummeled over something so small as a little white stick of gunk… The guys were so temperamental about their things like Paul and his weed, David's cigarettes, and Dwayne's odd collection of letters from his girlfriend Flora.

"Did we miss something?" asked Dwayne. Paul was standing behind him with Sin still swinging around over his shoulder. She glanced at the other guys, her face didn't give away how embarrassed she was at the moment.

"Nothing much. Why are you carrying Sin around?" said David as he blew a smoke cloud in Sin's face. She started coughing, if there was one thing she didn't like it was smoking. Desmond used to smoke quite a lot until she finally started throwing all his cigarettes in any body of water nearby. He gave up after three weeks and 20 packs later claiming she was right they were bad for him. It was obvious from the commotion between the blondes that the bleach blonde wouldn't appreciate her throwing his cigarettes away either.

"Looks more like he's kidnapping her." added Marko. He gave her a mischievous smile as he waved at her, she just ignored him and elbowed Paul in the back again.

Paul laughed as he sat Sin down on his bike. "We're just going for a ride."

"Then by all means lets join you." David got on his bike and the others followed his lead as they started their bikes. People jumped out of their way as they took off jumping down the stairs on to the sandy beach.

"Hold on tight!" shouted Paul as Sin held onto his waist in a desperate attempt not to fall off. She wasn't used to being on a motorbike and Paul wasn't going easy on her as the boys hooted and hollered racing each other down the sandy beach.

As much as she wanted to Sin couldn't close her eyes. The sandy beach flew by replaced by the dark under boards of the boardwalk and melted into a dark fog filled forest. The guys didn't slow down one bit as they swerved down a hidden path through the tress. When they hit a bump Sin almost fell off the bike which only made her wrap herself more around Paul. Finally they reached their destination and the guys stopped.

"You can let go now, Sin." chuckled Paul as he climbed off the bike. Sin was still holding onto him in a death grip. He felt a slight pang of guilt. Maybe they shouldn't have gone so fast... but then again it felt great having her hold on to him so tightly. Marko walked by laughing at Sin as he messed up her hair making her come back to her senses and swat away his hand.

Sin looked at their surroundings, they had stopped by a cliff side and in the distance she could see the unforgiving glare of a light house. Paul didn't move an inch as she stood there in his jacket still hooding his waist. The other guys were already making their way down some rickety metal walkway down the side of the cliff.

_Score 2 for Paul! 1 for Cayden. Lol. I dropped a tiny hint in this story for my first one shot. Thanks for the reviews everyone._


	8. Enter the wolves den

_A/N: I keep forgetting that my sister's laptop doesn't have Word. Took me forever to write this chapter cause I'm so out of tune lately with my OCs and beloved Paul. ^^' I decided to add something new into the story about Sin. Sorry if the chapter is too short! I finally got out of school but now I got a job as a secretary so I got all the time in the world! XD Just to clarify things I did mention star very briefly in the last chapter and in this story's timeline she is still human._

_As always please review! _†

_^^ It's that nice little button at the bottom of the page._

* * *

Enter the wolves den

"Welcome to this Big Bad Wolf's den!" announced Paul.

"Wolf's den…" laughed Sin as she let go of Paul only for him to drape his arm across her shoulder. She would've shrugged his arm off but her body was already really cold and the small warmth coming off him comforted her a little. What den? They were by the side of a cliff by the ocean with nothing but trees behind them. Could it be possible the guys were homeless? She looked at Paul from head to toe. Yeah… It's most likely.

The two made their way down the side of the cliff. Sin almost slipped a few times on the slippery metal walkway. She didn't know how the guys had made it look so easy. The moonlight reflected off the warning signs plastered across the entrance to a cave. She couldn't help but laugh a little. No one would ever suspect a gang of ruggedly handsome guys to hide in such a dangerous place. Considering they lived in a cave, they technically weren't homeless.

The further into the cave she went the warmer it got until they entered a large round cave with a large white cracked fountain that had little weird shiny junk dangling above it. The room was lit up by huge barrels of fire that revealed random posters pasted all over the walls and guy stuff littered all over the place with a broken four poster bed in the back covered with torn curtains.

"What is this place?" asked Sin, she was distracted by the light reflecting off the shiny junk above the fountain.

"Our den." Paul simply stated.

"This was once a grand hotel…" David's cold voice caught her attention making her look in his direction. He was sitting next to him in a weird throne like chair with wheels. The closer she looked at it the more she saw it was once a wheelchair. "…So now it's ours."

Dwayne had already settled down on a beaten up couch looking perfectly at ease with his boots propped up on the fountain reading some motorcycle magazine with a big chested girl on the cover. Marko was sitting on a dresser playing with a little pigeon, he didn't even bat an eye when more pigeons settled down next to him.

"Have a seat." said Paul, he grabbed her hand and dragged her across the room to sit on another couch covered in blankets before digging around and pulling out a huge stereo. He put the stereo down on the fountain and turned it on to some random loud song.

When he was done he plopped himself down on the couch throwing his arm over her shoulder again. Sin pushed away from him getting up off the couch. She turned towards him with a fire in her eyes. He avoided her intense gaze pulling out a small rolled joint from his jacket and lighting it up. Mad at him Sin decided she was going to burn out his joint. She had come here for one thing and it didn't involve getting high as hell with some guys she barely knew.

Just as she was about to grab the joint Paul jumped up off the couch lifting out of her reach. Losing her balance Sin fell forward against Paul's body knocking them both down on the couch in an awkward position. Marko gave them a cat call from his corner of the cave as the others chuckled. She could feel her face turn a bright red before she tried to quickly climb off Paul only for him to wrap his arm around her waist holding her against him.

"Let go." Sin hissed at Paul as she tried to push herself away from him. Paul was just smiling at her his blue eyes full of laughter. Just seeing that mad her even more mad. Grabbing his bandaged hand she squeezed it until Paul's smile disappeared before he let her go. She didn't like fighting dirty but you got to do what you got to do.

Standing up Sin began walking around the cave mentally calling out to BunBun. David watched Sin walk around in circles from his chair as he picked up on a mental connection that wasn't like the one they used. Max had told him once, on one of his more happier nights, that very few special people had mental connections when they were still human. Could Sin be one of the people Max was talking about?

"Are you hungry?" said David when Sin had given up looking around the cave. The place was more messy then her room and she was far to freaked out by Marko's pigeons to go anywhere near that area. It just creeped her out all those little eyes staring at her every move. Sitting back down on the couch next to Dwayne she let out a sigh.

David made a small gesture trying to catch her attention again preparing to ask her again if she was hungry but before he could say a word Sin glumly replied. "I'm not hungry."

Marko grinned from behind his hand as he sat down next to her biting his nails. Dwayne gave a small laugh from behind his magazine tilting it down a bit to look at the expression on David's face, David looked a bit mad that he was cut off before he even said anything. Sin was now sandwiched in-between the guys with Paul leaning over the couch trying to squeeze in.

"Marko, move your ass." Paul pushed Marko from behind but Marko didn't budge an inch.

"Why should I? This is the best seat in the house next to a pretty lady." said Marko, he winked at Sin but she turned away to have a staring contest with David. "Go ask Dwayne."

"Dw-"

"No way in hell am I moving." Dwayne answered from behind his magazine before turning the page.

"Marko, food." David interrupted the boys' bickering before it got out of hand. Jumping up off the couch Marko made his way out of the cave. Happy that Marko was finally gone Paul jumped onto the couch from behind making Sin bounce into the air straight into Dwayne's lap.

The magazine fell out of his hands onto the dusty floor spilling loose papers everywhere. Scrambling off his lap onto the floor Sin started picking up the papers before noticing the papers weren't apart of the magazine, they were letters. Judging by the neat script on the pages it was definitely a girl's handwriting.

"Are those Flora's l–" Paul leaned over Sin's shoulder to look at the letter in her hand. His hand brushed against her cheek making her move away from him a bit as he reached for the letter in her hand.

"Don't touch them!" Quicker than she though imaginable Dwayne picked up all the letters including the one she was holding and put them back in the magazine. He walked off to a beaten up dresser in the corner of the room putting the magazine away.

Out of the corner of her eye Sin saw something white poking out from under a pile of dirty concert shirts. Jumping up off the floor she hit into Paul knocking him flat on his butt as she ran across the room to the dresser. _BunBun! _Grabbing the white fabric she pulled something out from under the pile of dirty clothes only to drop it.

"If you wanted one of those all you had to do was ask." Smirked Paul, he was standing directly behind her. She was now stuck in-between him and the dresser. Turning around to look him in the face sin gave him one of her most sweet smiles before punching him the gut.

"Like hell I would ever want one of those." Huffed Sin, she sidestepped Paul and sat back on the blanket couch. Dwayne gave a low laugh when Paul sat down on the couch next to her at a safe distance. David just continued watching Sin silently noting how fearless she seemed. He wondered if she would still be the same if she knew what they really were.

_So should we give her a drink or not?_ David directed his question the guys.

_**YES!**_ Shouted Paul.

_Doesn't matter either way Paul seems addicted to her._ Dwayne added his two cents on the matter.

_See! Dwayne, the voice of reason, is right! Sin is just… just so… __**ADDICTING!**_Paul was practically jumping in his seat as he smiled his signature smile at

_What! I get no say in the matter?!_ Added Marko. _Anyways I'm all for having Sin be one of us. It would be nice to have a little sister._

"Food's here! Come and get it boys." Marko hollered, he walked into the cave making his way down the steps into the main room. The smell of Asian spices filled the cave making Sin's nose sting.

"Chinese… why did it have to be Chinese?" whispered Sin.

"Don't like Chinese?" asked David. He was digging into a take-out box of Mongolian Beef. Sin eyed the box darkly as Marko passed around the other boxes of white rice, fried rice, egg rolls, and Chicken Broccoli. The last time she had Chinese food it had made her sick and she was throwing up all night. The restaurant went under sometime after she got admitted into the hospital. Desmond told her the restaurant was using stray animals in their food. Now she didn't trust anything from another Chinese restaurant anymore.

"No thanks." answered Sin, she waved off the take-out box David tried handing her.

"Come on, it's delicious." Added Paul, he offered her a spoonful of rice. Sin looked at the rice in disgust imagining it to be tons of wiggling maggots. To keep herself from barfing she turned away from the food walking to the edge of the cave to lean against the giant black and white poster of some guy.

_David! Stop messing with her head. I really like this girl! _Whined Paul, he glared at David accusingly before turning his attention back on Sin.

_ I'm not doing anything. _David defended himself, he was also looking at Sin as she leaned against the wall with her eyes closed breathing very slowly trying to hold in her vomit.

_ Guess she just doesn't like Chinese food. _Marko scarfed down some of the Chicken Broccoli. He gave a noodle to the pigeon on his shoulder.

"Marko." David nodded his head signaling Marko to pull out the bottle of Max's blood.

Sin watched the guys suspiciously. She followed Marko's little trip to a makeshift kitchen in another corner of the cave while he digged around in a cabinet to find something. Silently laughing she watched as Marko got onto his hands and knees crawling into the cabinet before coming out with a dust covered golden ruby encrusted wine bottle.

Marko handed the bottle to David, refocusing her attention on him she watched as he opened the bottle sniffing the contents before taking a deep drink. The drink must have been really good judging by his facial expressions. When he was done he held the bottle out to her.

* * *

_Well that's it for now. Will Sin take the bottle from David or not? I seriously want to fit in some of my other characters (the OCs) into this story as it goes along and I want to add Remedy and her sister Flora (from a one shot I'm debating rather I should put up or not) into this story somehow._

**A BIG thanks to my reviewers!**

**_Emzy2k11, Wolvesinthefores, , SkullyMaySlaughter, and mickishai2000_**


	9. May we always have a reason for a party

_Something is really strange. Parts of my document didn't transfer into my doc management from the last chapter and I didn't notice them until the last moment. Since I'm in high spirits about the New Year and upcoming semester I decided to release this new chapter for the New Year! After this I think I'll only get the chance to release one more chapter before school starts and I have endless days of homework and getting scolded by my professors. TT^TT I'm so not looking forward to that. Also this chapter is going to be shorter than the past few (I think…) _

_Without further ado' here is ch 9… Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

May We Always Have a Reason for a Party

For a moment she was tempted to take a sip of the contents of the bottle but reason took over. Was she really going to drink some unknown drink in a cave hotel with a bunch of guys she barely knew?! Smiling to herself she could just see Desmond giving her that disapproving look scolding her for drinking. The guys were chanting her name trying to get her to drink the bottle but she wasn't that weak so she shook her head.

"I don't drink." Sin flat out refused David's offer. She could have sworn his lips curled a little at the corners into a smug smile but she wasn't too sure. It could have just been a trick of the light created by the fire. From the corner of her eye she watched Dwayne take the bottle from him taking a big swig of the red liquid before passing it Marko. Finally it was Paul's turn and he took a gulp before hopping over to her.

"Have a sip." Paul whispered into her ear, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close to his body. Twisting around in his arms Sin gave him another smile before stomping on his foot. He winced slightly giving her the chance to escape from his arms. There had to be something wrong with his brain if he couldn't understand her earlier.

"No is no. I only came here for one thing." Said Sin, she held out her hand to Paul silently demanding him to give her back BunBun. No way was she going to be sidetracked anymore then she already was. Her dad was going to be arriving in Santa Carla any minute now and she needed to be home before him. Paul just gave her his signature smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the couch.

"Aww…Hang out with us a bit more. Relax have a drink! Marko has a pack of Pepsi somewhere around here." Paul was all smiles. Taking a minute to think about it she considered how much time she had to spare before her dad would arrive. At the most she had about an hour. It's not like having a can of soda ever hurt anyone.

"Fine. Just one can then you have to give me back what's mine and take me back to the Boardwalk."

"YES!" Paul jumped off the couch throwing his fist into the air nearly dropping the bottle at the same time. Making a beeline in the junk all over the floor he shooed away Marko's pigeons to pull out a wooden crate from one of the crevices in the cave's wall behind the dresser Marko was sitting on earlier. Dusting off his white pants he pulled out a six pack of familiar blue cans. Holding the pack of soda like it was a prize he plopped down onto the couch next to her before handing her a can.

Marko was smiling from behind his egg roll watching Sin pop open the soda and take a sip. The drink was a mixture of Max's blood and soda. The boys had come up with the idea when they got tired of trying to trick people into drinking from the wine bottle. What better way to spread the joy of being a vampire than tricking a few teens with some blood laced beers?

Max got mad at them and told them to stop doing that when some kids stole a box of the laced drinks. It was partly the reason they set up shop here in Santa Carla. The last place they lived became a bloody massacre when the newbies started attacking people left and right drunk on blood. After that it was up to the four of them to get rid of everyone before they packed up and left. They were supposed to get rid of the drinks but that would've been a waste of a perfectly good drink and they couldn't have that. So they decide to hide the rest of their stash in the little hidden crevices of the cave and its many tunnels.

The room was dead quiet as they all waited for Sin to take a sip. Smiling to herself she popped open the can taking a big gulp of the sugary brown liquid. The cave erupted in cheers from the boys congratulating her on being one of them now. She didn't get it but everything in the room began to heighten from the blaze of the fires to the loud music coming out of the rockbox. One by one the boys patted her on the back before Paul pulled her into some weird little dance.

The sugar most have went straight to her head or something. Why else would she be having so much fun? Laughing and cheering with the boys Sin climbed onto the fountain and start singing along to the rockbox completely off tune. After almost falling off the fountain a few times through the song Paul came up next to holding onto her hand making sure she was steady while they walked in circles. His cheerfully loud voice joined hers as they sang together. Marko just sat on his dresser laughing from behind his fist at the two's terrible singing duet.

Halfway through her third can Sin clinked her soda can against the guys before shouting, "Выпьем за то, чтобы у нас всегда был повод для праздника!"

The guys didn't get what she was saying but they raised their cans shouting "Cheers!"

Four cans later Sin was completely out of it snuggling into Paul's chest while they sat on the couch. The music and fires had died down a little giving the cave an eerie glow. Marko and David had taken off back to the Boardwalk with David claiming they still had a lot of energy to burn off. Now it was just the two of them in the cave hotel. Turning away from Paul's chest Sin watched the light sparkle off the shiny objects above the fountain transfixed by the little rainbows they made.

"Paul…"

"Hmm."

"Can you take me home now? If I stay any longer… I just might…fall asleep." Sin mumbled in between yawns. Paul's laugh rumbled through his body. He tighten his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him before whispering into her hair.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She could hear the smile in his voice. His smile must have been contagious because she found herself smiling too. He had a point, what was so bad about falling asleep in a cave hotel?

_Everything! GO home!_

Lifting her head Sin looked around in a daze trying to find the source of the voice. Somewhere in the back of her mind the voice sounded familiar and comforting.

_It's not safe here! Go home NOW Sin!_ The voice shouted once more at her. Climbing off the couch she took a few steps toward the bed in the corner of the cave. Walking in a daze she sat down on the bed running her hands under the piles of pillows and blankets until her hand brushed against something soft and fuzzy in the far corner of the bed.

"I found him." Sin pulled out BunBun by his long white ears hugging him to her chest and giving him a kiss on his little white head. The bed creaked behind her when Paul climbed onto the bed. He looked surprised that she had actually found her rabbit when even he didn't know where it was.

"How did you find it?" asked Paul, his face gave away his confusion. Sitting with her legs crisscrossed she gave him her most serious face before answering him.

"He called out to me of course."

"Called out to you?" Sin shook her head smiling at him before yawning one last time and falling asleep on the bed of pillows. Paul just stared at her sleeping body all curled up on Star's bed holding the little stuffed animal to her chest in a death grip. Maybe it was just the blood talking, but she looked so serious. Shrugging it off he picked up Sin making his way out of the cave.

Once he was outside Paul wondered if it would be safe to take her home by flying or bike. It didn't take him long to decide. Jumping into the air he took off in the direction of Sin's house. The rush of the wind in his hair made him feel more free then speeding around on his bike at neck breaking speed. When he was human he loved the way riding his bike made him feel like he could fly and after becoming a vampire he loved being able to fly for real.

Sin wasn't at all bothered by the wind blowing her hair all around. She smiled in her sleep whispering his name before falling even deeper into her little dream world. For a moment he was tempted to slip into her dreams but that required more concentration then he had at the moment. Settling for a kiss instead, he leaned down giving Sin a deep kiss before landing just outside her gate. The taste of blood filled his mouth after pulling away from her.

"More." Whispered Sin, her eyes were half closed as she grabbed his hair pulling him down close to her. Sucking on his lower lip she bit him drawing blood. A rush of estacy filled his body the minute her fangs bit into his flesh. His wounded hand brushed against her cheek making her turn her face to his palm. She ripped the bandages off revealing his burned flesh, looking him straight in the eyes she bit his hand. He didn't even feel the pain from his hand anymore.

"What are you?" asked Paul, his body was filled with the same feeling he felt when he had tasted her blood the night before. Sin just gave him a mischievous smile before kissing him one last time and walking off. His body became a limp noodle making him fall to his knees watching Sin as she made her way up to her house. He watched her jump up and down when a man in his late thirties walked out the front door. Sin latched herself onto the older guy giving him and big hug while he ruffled her hair. The man had come out mad but upon seeing sin he was now mirroring her smile. Sin waved at Paul one last time before closing the door to her house.

"Hey guys! He's over here!" shouted Marko. He was sitting on top of one of the Ferris Wheel boxes waving his arms around trying to catch David and Dwayne's attention. The Boardwalk had closed down for the night so they were completely alone.

Paul was sitting inside the box staring at his hand. The burn was completely gone now leaving a single bite mark. The bite mark was doubled, instead of having two little holes there was four, two on each side with a small space in between. Next to him was a pile of burned out joints, none of them could help him reach the high he felt when Sin had bitten him. Even the secret stash of Dwayne's native tripping herbs hadn't worked!

David, Dwayne and Marko climbed into the box. It didn't take them long to see the dazed look in Paul's eyes and the fresh bite marks on his lips and hand. David put two and two together faster than the others.

"The sun is going to be up soon." David commented. Paul looked at him with his glazed over blue eyes before looking at the lightening gray sky.

"Let's get you home bud." Marko grabbed one of Paul's arms while Dwayne grabbed the other. Together they jumped off the Ferris Wheel box heading back to the cave.

Back inside the cave Star tried slapping some sense into Paul but it was no use. He just sat there in the fountain room on the couch watching the ghostly afterimages of Sin and him laughing and singing together. When the sun was peeking through the little cracks in ceiling of the fountain room Marko and Dwayne had to drag Paul deeper into the tunnels to their sleeping place.

"Cheer up man. We'll get to see her tomorrow night. It's not like she's going to disappear." Marko patted Paul on the back where they sat him down at before flying up to the pole they all hanged from and fell asleep. David and Dwayne joined him soon after giving Paul reassuring pats on the back.

"I know." Answered Paul, he leaned back against the wall drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Somehow I get the feeling very few people like this story judging by the very few comments I get on it. Hmmm… maybe it's not strong enough yet? Oh well, anyways I seriously love my reviewers (they help me find the strength __to continue the story rather than just leave it incomplete.) Even I don't know the ending to my story yet. o Oh and I found a tiny mistake in my writing yes Star does live with the guys and Laddie in the cave but her/Laddie __**are human**__. I've just pegged her as a runaway for now._


	10. The Gathering

_Here's the __**finished **__chapter finally! Took down the announcement so I wouldn't throw off the chapter thing. Here's a quick review of my announcement - I'm probably not going to release another chapter until mid-March (Spring Break.) Some A**hole stole my 32GB USB on Thursday (2/14) with all my homework. Hopefully by that time my boss can finish fixing my laptop (the cracked screen one I mentioned before.)_

_**randomobsession123 – I know the feeling about the bottle. I would be all 'hell yeah!' but sadly my character isn't. And the thing about Star and Laddie is they are both runaways and they live with the guys. I didn't want to make them vampires until later on.**_

_**StrangeGirl21 **__**–**_ I only put the soda idea cause Sin doesn't drink. And good guess... yes Paul is drunk on Sin that's why he was smoking a lot.

_**Christine – Even I'm not sure what will happen between them. ^^' and here I'm the writer…**_

_**Romania201 **__**–**_ Sorry the picture disagrees with you.

_**BvB-OuTcAsT **__**–**_ Thanks for the compliment! .

**WARNING:** The rating for this **chapter only** is **M **for violence, sexual stuff, etc.

* * *

Ch 10 – The Gathering

_The sensation of his soft lips against hers was amazing! She couldn't help but giggle to herself like a little kid. Surprised by his tongue slipping into her mouth she couldn't help but bite him. The coppery taste of his blood filled her mouth and for the first time she wasn't grossed out by the taste. Her bite surprised him too causing him to pull away from her. The goofy smile of his with just a drop of blood on his lower lip was all she needed. Tangling her fingers in his wild mane of blonde hair she pulled him down to her level for another kiss. Only this time she bit his lower lip. _

_"More... Paul."_

Sin jolted straight up in bed unconsciously knocking BunBun onto the floor. Already her dream was beginning to fade away. Desperately her mind was trying to hold on to the dream while another part of her was afraid of remembering what it was she was dreaming. Paul... Her dream had to do something with him. But what was it?

Frustrated with herself for forgetting what the dream was about she climbed off the bed pulling her shirt down. Taking a few steps towards the bathroom in the dimly lit room she noticed her appearance in the mirror. Staring at her reflection for a good two minutes she cringed at the sight of herself. Her shirt was wrinkled and smelled like something metallic mixed with dust, motor oil, and sticky sweet soda. Her hair was a complete bird's nest and white trails of dried up drool made her hair stick to the right side of her face.

"What happened last night?" whispered Sin to no one in particular; she wasn't expecting anyone to answer her question. The only person who might be able to answer was probably sleeping the day away in the underground hotel. She wasn't desperate enough for an answer that she would try to find the unfamiliar cliff side.

The last thing she could remember was having a few cans of soda with Paul in the cave. How the heck did she make it to her house? Did Paul take her back…? Does that mean he met her dad?! Rummaging through her piles of clothes thrown about the room she grabbed some fairly clean simple clothes; a pair of faded cut off blue jeans, black lacy bra/underwear, and a thin white shirt with four little paintings of strawberries artwork printed on it. The shirt was one of the few things she owned that belonged to her birth mother.

The cool water felt great on her burning skin. When she was half done washing her hair part of the events from last night finally hit her. She practically attacked Paul just outside the gates to her house! To make things worse her dad was less than twenty yards away!

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" screamed Sin, her scream could be heard throughout the whole house. Even Mr. Cayden in his deep slumber frowned with concern for his only daughter. A loud thud followed by a cry of pain could be heard from the bottom floor. Her outburst had scared Desmond making him drop an empty hot saucepan onto his foot.

Completely frantic in the bathroom Sin was silently screaming to herself as the kiss from last night played over and over in her head. When the heck did they end up kissing?!

_Do you want me to enlighten you on your wild night? _Bunbun's familiar voice caught her attention. She nearly slipped on the wet floor in her rush out of the shower to find him.

"Miss Cayden? Are you alrig—" Desmond poked his head past the door getting quite an eyeful. It was a good thing he didn't feel anything for Sin. Since he had helped raise her, she was like a daughter to him. If Mr. Cayden found out about this he was definitely going to bury Desmond in the garden with only his head above the ground like a flower again. It took him most of the night and early morning to dig himself out of the ground.

"_**Get out!"**_ screamed Sin, she slammed her naked body against the door. Her cheeks were flaming red as she listened to Desmond apologize over and over through the door. Before she turned away from the door she made sure it was locked. Rushing back into the bathroom she grabbed her big fluffy green beach towel wrapping it around herself securely.

_Haven't I told you several times to put a towel on when you run out of the bathroom?! What kind of young lady are you?_ BunBun was off to the side of her bed on the floor.

_I missed you!_ Relief and happiness washed over her as she picked him up hugging him to her chest. Laughing to herself she flopped onto her messy bed, she kissed him on the nose overjoyed her best friend was back.

_You're getting your bed soapy. Hurry up and wash yourself off then put some clothes on_. Even his grumpy voice didn't bother her as she jumped up off the bed knocking something black and gold off the bed. Unconcerned with whatever she had knocked off the bed Sin went back into the bathroom. She put BunBun on the counter before jumping back into the shower and washing the shampoo out of her hair.

Everything was normal again, aside from the fact that she went from having a drink with someone she barely knew to kissing him. No matter how much she tried keeping herself busy her mind kept wandering back to Paul's smile that reached his swimming blue eyes. Compared to David's ice cold smile and his even colder gaze, Paul was like a never-ending ball of energy. Did this mean she liked Paul?

When she was dressed Sin came out of the bathroom still hugging BunBun. Pulling the curtain the rest of the way up to let the afternoon sunlight in, she cringed at the direct sunlight nearly blinding her. While her eyes adjusted to the light she started picking up her clothes and throwing the clean ones in the closet.

An hour later, she finally had her room nice and clean. The hands of the clock on her desk told her it was already five in the afternoon. If she wanted to play in the ocean before it got too dark to see then she would have to leave now. Changing out of her lacy undergarments into a black two piece swimsuit she placed the fluffy green towel, a pair of white undergarments, and BunBun into a little black KISS bag.

Rushing down the stairs, she slipped on Paul's jacket. It was too dangerous leaving the jacket in her room now that her dad was back. There was no telling when he might wake up and see the jacket in her room. Hopefully Paul would show up at the Boardwalk tonight. Desmond caught her before she could even make it halfway down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" questioned Desmond.

"The beach." Sin pointed at her bag and the strap of her swimsuit peeping out from underneath her shirt. Did he really think she would stay inside all day? The ocean was practically calling her name along with the bright glow of the Boardwalk in the distance. She started inching her way around him trying to make her way to the kitchen. Now that she thought about it the fastest way to get around town was riding on her black bike in the backyard.

The kitchen was completely different from the last time she had been in it. Four guys in various white coats, hats, and aprons were running around in the kitchen and the counters were covered with various things. Even Desmond had a white apron around his waist.

In one corner a pâtisserie was busy icing some cakes and other treats before carefully placing little decorative fruits and chocolates. The other three were busy cutting vegetables, stirring sauces, roasting raw meat, and carefully arranging them all into beautiful works of art on precision white plates. Just the sight of them was making her mouth water.

"Are we having a party?" asked Sin, she leaned against the counter with the finished sweets sneaking a few into her bag. The pâtisserie was busy mixing together the perfect caramel syrup to drizzle over the sweets. Desmond gave her a disapproving look while polishing the silverware. She just gave him a Cheshire grin before zipping her bag back up making sure she held it carefully so she wouldn't ruin the beautiful little sweets.

"Didn't I tell you the other day? Mr. Cayden invited some old friends over to celebrate moving here and to catch up." Said Desmond matter-of-factly, she vaguely remembered him mentioning something about a dinner on the way to Santa Carla but she didn't think it was going to be something this grand. "Your dress for tonight should be here soon."

"Dress?" Her voice was laced with dread. Desmond's taste in dresses was very weird and her dad's was worst, he was too old fashioned. The front doorbell rang making Desmond put down the last piece of silverware. Sin followed him to the front door dreading the dress they had picked out for her.

A cheerful girl with large curly strawberry blonde hair smiled at Desmond. She handed him the dress wrapped in a protective plastic casing. Her fingers lingered on his hand when he gave her the money for the dress. Sin leaned against the staircase trying not to laugh at the girl's desperateness to get Desmond's attention. After a few minutes of meaningless conversation and the exchanging of numbers she cleared her throat making the girl glare at her. Unbothered by the glare between the girls Desmond closed the door.

Desmond handed her the dress rushing her into the hallway restroom to try it on. Hanging the dress on the wall Sin unzipped the bag to reveal a red blood wine strapless satin dress. She fell instantly in love with the dress when she put it on and the ruffled layers at the bottom brought it to rest perfectly at mid-thigh. Slipping out of it and placing it back in the protective casing she started getting redressed. After walking out of the restroom she gave Desmond a hug before handing him the dress and asking him to put it on her bed. Before he could say anything else Sin grabbed her bag and ran through the kitchen to her bike.

The beach was less crowded than usual. Only a few families sat around enjoying the slowly setting sun. In a hurry she chained her bike to the railing separating the beach from the Boardwalk. Taking a deep breath of the fresh ocean air she made her way down to the sand before slipping her shoes off and enjoying the cold sand beneath her feet. She made a beeline to the shadowy pier dumping her bag next to the wooden pillar.

The minute she started taking her clothes off some guys on the pier started cat-whistling. Ignoring them she took jumped into the waves only to run back out of the water again. The water was colder than she expected it to be in the summer. Prepared this time Sin started to splash around in the water laughing as the force of the wave pulled her further away from the shore. The water gliding across her skin felt great but the salt in the water was beginning to get in her eyes.

When she was already a little further than she wanted to be from the shore some surfers started approaching her. Normally she got along fine with surfers but there was something perverted in their eyes. She was completely defenseless in the water. If they tried to attack her then the best she could do was bite and scratch them.

"You look tired girl. Wanna sit on my board?" asked the surfer with a spiked dirty blonde mohawk. He patted his board encouragingly with a sly smile. She ignored him attempting to swim back towards the shore only to be blocked by another guy.

"Move." growled Sin in-between clenched teeth. Her body was getting tired, she wasn't used to swimming for very long and the thought of taking the mohawk's offer disgusted her.

"Don't be like that girl. We just want to hang out with a pretty girl." said the tanned dark haired guy blocking her way. He reached out to grab her arm but she pushed back hitting into the Mohawk guy.

The Mohawk guy wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her onto his board. Pushing against his chest Sin tried to get away from him but he had the upper hand using his strength. The other surfer came closer running his hand over body. Her body instantly started to prickle at the unwanted contact with the guys.

"**Let go!"** screamed Sin, looking around frantically for anyone that could help her she noticed there was no one on the beach anymore. The sun was almost completely down making it hard for anyone on the beach to see them. She was alone in the water with two sharks.

When the Mohawk guy's hand started slide under her swimsuit in the front she snapped. Grabbing his hand she crushed his wrist. The guy didn't even have time to scream before her fangs ripped into his throat. The other surfer started laughing thinking the girl was giving up and kissing his friend on the neck.

"Dude, we're supposed to share her." laughed the tan surfer. He reached out to Sin tugging on the string keeping the upper half of her swimsuit on.

Letting go of the Mohawk guy, Sin turned to the tan surfer. His face turned white when he saw the blood running down her mouth onto her exposed chest. She lunged at him tearing his head clean off his head. The silent scream on his face frozen forever in time made her laugh before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and shoving him into the depths of the ocean. The tide would pull the two surfers bodies out to the ocean and they would likely become shark food.

Tightening her swimsuit back into place she paddled back to the shore on the tan surfer's board. When she was back on shore she left the board stabbed in the sand just out of the tide's reach. The water splashed away the blood on her body.

Sin grabbed her bag and made her way back up the beach to the showering stalls to wash the remaining blood and salt off her body. When she was done showering everything off she slipped into the dry clothes she had prepared except for the shirt. She didn't want to taint her mother's shirt with the memory of what she had just done. Slipping on Paul's jacket she unchained her bike and left the Boardwalk.

The extremity of her actions didn't hit her until she was walking through the back door into the kitchen. The chefs had all finished and were cleaning the dishes. They didn't even turn to see who had come in through the door. Desmond was by her side in an instant rushing her through the house to her room. The last thing he wanted Mr. Cayden to see after waking up was his daughter half-naked in a man's jacket.

_What did I just do?!_ The surfers' faces were frozen in her mind. Her reflection in the mirror scared her more than anything. The Sin in the mirror was perfectly calm and empty of emotions compared to how she felt chaotic on the inside. _**What have I become?**_

_What you had to, Sin… I'm sorry my sweet child._

* * *

Yeah I'll end it here for now. The chapter came out longer then I wanted it too. I think all the stuff I was watching, listening, and reading influenced me too much on this chapter. Anime, Yaoi manga, and Phantom of the Opera songs... ^^; Thanks for reading this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too much for anyone. The next chapter should be out mid-March.


	11. at midnight

_Here's the update. :3 I've decided not to mention when the next chapter might be out anymore cause I lie half the time... not on purpose but school work finally starts hitting you when you least expect it. This chapter will have a new POV from Sin's papa Klaus. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

"Sin, you look beautiful!" Klaus admired his beautiful daughter as she made her way down the staircase. The blood red dress fitted her perfectly. She was the splitting image of her mother except her eyes and hair mirrored his own. Just looking at her brought tears to his eyes.

Sin smiled back at him before giving him a big hug. Wiping the tears from his eyes he returned her hug. Maybe the move to Santa Carla was turning out to be a positive change for his daughter. It sadden him how her birth mother and stepmother both left.

Desmond stood beside him admiring Sin's outfit. For once she looked like a real lady instead of a tomboy running around in faded concert shirts and torn jeans with her dreadful boots. They really made a good choice at the while picking out the dress, mostly thanks to the women at the shop. Before he could say another word the doorbell rang.

Klaus put on his best smile before walking to the door with his hand resting gently on Sin's shoulder to greet their guests. The smell of wood and overused ancient perfume drifted through the door.

_Why must she __**always **__use that terrible perfume?!_ Crinkling his nose at the smell Klaus prepared himself mentally to open to the door for the one person he had purposely forgotten to invite... his mother.

"Welcome Mrs. Johnson!"

~Halfway across town~

"Wake the HELL UP!" shouted Max at the top of his lungs. His command ringed throughout the cave making Marko fall off the pole in surprise landing in front of Max. David just looked down at him for a second before jumping down.

"What does he want?" mumbled Dwayne. Opening one eye just a slit he looked down at his brothers. Paul was still zoned out in the corner of the cave half asleep.

"What I want is for you guys to get ready NOW!" shouted Max. They all flinched at the sight of Max in his morphed pissed off face. He continued glaring at them as they dragged their feet across the cave to pull out some formal looking clothing wrapped in thick layers of plastic. Marko and Dwayne dragged Paul further into the cave tunnels connecting their sleeping room to other abandoned parts of the underground hotel.

Ugh! The last time they had to wear the suits was when Max got married to that rich California blonde. Then he got bored of her and staged her accidental death. Thus he inherited all her fortune and opened his little business here in Santa Carla.

Dwayne looked at the white dress shirt with a disdainful look. He was the only one out of them all that hated wearing the formal clothing. He preferred not wearing the shirt but didn't want to risk being torn to shreds by Max over such a small detail.

When they walked back into the cave they were dressed from head to toe with their hair pulled back into little ponytails. Max clapped his hands admiring each of his boys before noticing Paul was gone.

"Where's Paul?" questioned Max in a strained voice. His smile scared them more than anything. David glared at Marko and Dwayne, they were supposed to keep an eye on Paul. Marko shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way while Dwayne just tugged at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. "Find him."

Outside the cave the guys stared at the glow of the Boardwalk in the distance. Their lovesick brother had most likely taken off to the Boardwalk. Knowing Max's short temper with them they had about ten minutes to find Paul, drag him back, and get him dressed.

"You don't think he went to see _her_, do you?" added Marko.

"Where else would he go?! Of course he went to go see her!" hissed David.

"His bike's still here." observed Dwayne he leaned against his bike silently questioning whether they were going to take the bikes into town or not. David's ice blue eyes drilled holes into the Boardwalk. They had to risk it and take flight if they were going to make it back in time.

Standing at the edge of the bluff David jumped off the side closely followed by Dwayne and Marko. They moved silently through the air just high enough above the trees. There was no point risking ocean water splashing onto their clothes.

The lights from the Boardwalk grew brighter as they got closer. Holding up his hand David signaled for the guys to stop. They hovered in the air just at the border of the trees allowing the shadows of the tier to keep them hidden. Closing his eyes David focused in on Paul through the connection the four of them shared.

The world around them became a monotone gray with the three of them glowing a bright red. Not to far away a fourth red glow was moving back and forth restlessly just below the boardwalk on the beach. Without saying a word Dwayne and Marko dived straight through the underside of the pier twisting their bodies to avoid ripping their clothes. Speeding along the dark beach they reached Paul's location.

Paul was flustered walking back and forth under the Boardwalk pier. He could smell Sin's scent all around the area he was pacing in mixed with fresh blood. The surf board stabbed into the sand was covered in the smell of blood. Upset it might be Sin's he grabbed the board breaking it in two against the pier's supports. The scent of the broken board filled the air tainting it with the sickly salt blood of the local rival gang, the Nazi Surfers!

"What are you, a dog?" Marko leaned over Paul's shoulder to catch a single drop of blood on the sand. Leaning back Marko laughed at Paul's position. He was on all four staring intensely at the drop of blood.

"We gotta go." Dwayne grabbed Paul by his shoulder. Paul just shook him off growling at him to back off.

"She might be hurt." Paul turned his back to them walking off in the direction of the single set of footprints on the sand. "She's small and fragile... I have to find her."

_What part of her is small and fragile?! The girl can hold her own in a fight._ David's words were like a splash of cold ice on his mind. Stopping in his tracks Paul looked up to see David sitting on the railing of the Boardwalk watching them. His expression was colder than usual, just looking into his icy blue eyes sent chills down Paul's spine.

_I have to find her._ Paul glared back at David. He didn't care about anything Max had planned for them. A burning feeling in his body was telling him, he had to find her and make sure she was okay. She would be feeling the effects of the change tonight and he wanted to stay by her side through it. Not everyone reacted positively to the change.

_Max is calling for us. We have to go now._ Dwayne grabbed his left shoulder joined by Marko on his right. Against one of the guys Paul would've been able to get away but Dwayne wasn't someone you would want to get into a fight with.

_You can look for her later._

_Dwayne's right, look for her later. For now we have to get you back to the cave and dressed before old Maxie boy goes all crazy. _Marko's laugh was forced. When Max hit his boiling point it wasn't good for any of them. Seeing no point in his useless struggle Paul went limp making it harder for them to carry him back to the cave.

Upon entering the dark cave the boys noticed Paul's suit with a note pinned to it on the white fountain. The moonlight shining through the cracks in the ceiling of the cave gave them enough light to read the note from the entrance.

**Here's the address to the house: N. 689 West Road. It's a white house surrounded by trees. The dinner starts at midnight but I expect you to be there ten minutes early!**

**p.s. If you guys are even one second late... **_**I will XXX your XXXX and shove it down your XXXX!**_** So try not to be late.**

The blood drained from their faces as the boys dragged Paul to the middle of the room and started stripping him as fast as they could. Max never went back on what he promised to do. David gave the note a quick once over avoiding the horrifying ending before pulling out his lighter and burning the little piece of paper. The last thing they needed was for Star to find the location and see Max with them. She wasn't apart of their family yet therefore she didn't need to know her boss was the one above them.

"Stop playing with fire. Help us tie back this guy's wild hair!" complained Marko as he tried pulling Star's brush through Paul's wild mane of golden hair. The brush snapped in two before he could even get it halfway through Paul's hair sending Marko straight into the fountain. Marko started to curse as he climbed out of the fountain glaring at David.

"We don't have time just hurry and put his jacket on, We have eight minutes to find this place. I'm sure you don't want Max to fulfill his promise, do you?!" hissed David. Dwayne slipped Paul into his jacket before him and Marko grabbed him by the shoulders again.

Together the four of them took off in the general direction they figured the house might be. They didn't pay much attention to street or road names. What's the point of learning the names? The ground was just another place for them to have fun and race each other on their bikes or feast on some terrified locals and tourists.

_Three minutes left! David, do you even know where this place is?!_ Marko was panicking. They were in the middle of a strawberry field just north of the townhouses at the edge of town, in other words they were completely lost.

_**Shut it!** I'm trying to concentrate here._ David had his eyes closed trying to focus in on Max's location. He didn't like resorting to this ability but their manhood was at stake. Even if it exhausted him he needed to find Max as soon as possible.

Four miles southeast of their location David could see Max's red glow with two other glows both a blinding gold, a faint golden glow of a half-vampire, and a unusal golden-red glow of another half-vampire. Snapping out of his trance David took off in the direction of the glows he had seen.

The house was more grand then Max's beach house, making his look like a shabby little shack on a cliff. Dusting themselves off the boys knocked on the door. Paul took a glance at the house before standing up straight surprising them all. The door opened before David could say a word.

"Welcome to my house, Max's sons." Klaus smiled at the four dumbstruck boys standing on the porch. He quickly looked them over noticing they were dressed up for the occasion. Smiling to himself he opened the door motioning for them to come in. He could tell they weren't used to dressing up by the little hints of a missed button, crooked tie, and their interesting earrings. If they were Max's sons then the old man ha probably forced them to dress up for the dinner much like he had to do with his daughter.

When they entered the dining room Max stood up to introduce each of his boys one by one to everyone.

"Klaus, Marie, and Mr. Emerson, these are my boys; David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko." The boys nodded their heads one by one. Marko had to hide his smile behind his fist as he looked back and forth between the Widow Johnson and her date Mr. Emerson. They had heard a lot of stuff about the old couple. "And boys these are my dear friends, Mrs. Johnson, Mr. Emerson, and our host for tonight Mr. Klaus Cayden, and his lovely daughter... Klaus, what happened to your daughter?"

Sin walked out of the kitchen at the mention of her absence. Earlier she didn't want to be in the same room with the old couple, Max, and her dad chatting away about the old days. She was surprised enough to know that Mrs. Johnson was her father's adopted mother meaning she had a grandmother she didn't even know existed. Mrs. Johnson wasn't as surprised to meet Sin, she had known about her since she was two years old. Max seemed extremely plain and boring in his brown woolen suit and red bowtie. The only interesting person at the table was Mrs. Johnson's date, Mr. Emerson with his long greying hair braided back into a thin ponytail. He seemed like a nice fellow with a mischievous smile in his eyes.

The second she rounded the corner of the hallway into the dining room she quickly disappeared back down the hallway. _Why is __**he **__here?! Or more importantly why were __**all of them**__ here?! _

"Where did she disappear to? Sorry let me go get her." laughing Klaus disappeared into the hallway once more to find his daughter. Down the hall next to the basement door Sin was leaning against the wall hyperventilating. Concerned for his daughter he rushed her into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?!" Klaus checked his daughter's heart rate and placed a hand on her forehead. Her skin was in a cold sweat and she was shaking slightly. Desmond was by their sie in an instant with a clean towel, coat, and the keys to the car.

"I'm fine. Really I'm fine." gasped Sin in little breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Breath in, breath out... wait wasn't that for when you're about to give birth?! Forcing a smile on she took the towel from Desmond before hopping off the stool her dad had put her on. "I just got startled dad... so many people all in one room so suddenly. I was just a little spooked."

"Are you sure you don't want Desmond to take you to the hospital? I don't want you to push yourself to attend the dinner tonight. You don't look to well too."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna freshen up in my room for a sec then I'll be right back down. Don't worry I'm fine!" insisted Sin. She slipped out the kitchen door slipping out of her shoes before making a quick run up the white carpeted stairs without making a sound. When she was in the safety of her room she slumped onto the floor next to her bed. The feeling in her legs was completely gone.

_He's here with the rest of them... they're here for the dinner. _The glimpse of Paul in a tuxedo with his mane of wild blonde hair flashed through her mind. He was standing next to the others practically sparkling. There had to be something wrong with her eyes... sparkling. What was she five?!

_So you're knight in shining armor is here? What a small world after all... _BunBun sat on the deskchair seat with Paul's jacket on the back of it. You know you can't stay in your room forever. You eventually have to come back downstairs or you're father's going to be worried.

"Yeah..." sighed Sin, she crawled over the chair using the support of the chair to help regain her balance. Brushing her nails along his jacket she hugged one last time before stuffing it in a ratty grey messenger bag held together by some bad stitching and two safety pins. Rinsing the make up off her face Sin used the towel Desmond had given her to wipe the water and cold sweat off her face and arms. She wasn't the best at applying make up but she at least learned the basics from watching Linda the past few years. Reapplying the red eye shadow with black mascara to her eyes she lightly put on the bubblegum flavored lip gloss. When she was satisfied she didn't look like a harlot or a clown Sin slipped back on her shoes and made her way into the dining room.

"Sorry for being late." Sin smiled at everyone in the room. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Paul looked up from his glass of water. The looks on the boys faces ranged from unsurprised to jaw dropping.

"This is my daughter, Sin."

* * *

_Excuse my different writing style. I've been writing way too many formal papers and reviews for school and it making me confused. Because I wanted this story to be borderline formal. It's not necessarily writer's block but more like I have too many thoughts in my mind and they are getting jumbled up as I type because I'm too lazy to edit my own stuff. _

_Happy Easter! :3 I'm off to teach the young minds of my sunday school students. Afterall Easter is a very important day to remember Jesus Christ was resurrected._


End file.
